internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Ashley Nurse
| birth_place = Christ Church, Barbados | nickname = | heightft = | heightinch = | heightm = | batting = Right-hand | bowling = Right-arm off-break | role = Bowler | family = | international = true | odidebutdate = 16 November | odidebutyear = 2016 | odidebutagainst = Sri Lanka | odicap = 176 | lastodidate = 25 March | lastodiyear = 2018 | lastodiagainst = Afghanistan | odishirt = | T20Idebutdate = 21 April | T20Idebutyear = 2011 | T20Idebutagainst = Pakistan | T20Icap = 45 | lastT20Idate = 3 January | lastT20Iyear = 2018 | lastT20Iagainst = New Zealand | T20Ishirt = | club1 = Barbados | year1 = 2007–present | clubnumber1 = | club2 = | year2 = | clubnumber2 = | club3 = | year3 = | clubnumber3 = | club4 = | year4 = | clubnumber4 = | columns = 4 | column1 = FC | matches1 = 42 | runs1 = 989 | bat avg1 = 21.04 | 100s/50s1 = 1/2 | top score1 = 130* | deliveries1 = 6,591 | wickets1 = 142 | bowl avg1 = 23.30 | fivefor1 = 4 | tenfor1 = 2 | best bowling1 = 7/10 | catches/stumpings1 = 74/– | column2 = LA | matches2 = 68 | runs2 = 642 | bat avg2 = 17.35 | 100s/50s2 = 0/1 | top score2 = 57 | deliveries2 = 3,085 | wickets2 = 94 | bowl avg2 = 25.27 | fivefor2 = 1 | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = 6/29 | catches/stumpings2 = 34/– | column3 = T20I | matches3 = 8 | runs3 = 56 | bat avg3 = 56.00 | 100s/50s3 = 0/0 | top score3 = 20 | deliveries3 = 156 | wickets3 = 3 | bowl avg3 = 70.67 | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = n/a | best bowling3 = 1/13 | catches/stumpings3 = 1/– | column4 = ODI | matches4 = 33 | runs4 = 298 | bat avg4 = 18.62 | 100s/50s4 = 0/0 | top score4 = 44 | deliveries4 = 1,540 | wickets4 = 33 | bowl avg4 = 39.18 | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = 4/62 | catches/stumpings4 = 13/– | date = 4 February | year = 2018 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/westindies/content/player/315594.html Cricinfo }} Ashley Renaldo Nurse (born 22 December 1988) is a West Indian cricketer who plays first-class, List A and Twenty20 cricket for Barbados. He is a right-arm off-break bowler and a right-handed batsman. Nurse made his Twenty20 International debut for West Indies against Pakistan on April 21, 2011 where he bowled four overs without picking up any wickets and conceded 33 runs. In his second appearance, against India, he had more impressive figures of 4-0-23-0. An economical bowler, Nurse made his One Day International (ODI) debut in the second match of the tri-series, against Sri Lanka. In July 2017, he was named Regional Limited-Overs Cricketer of the Year by the West Indies Players' Association. External links *Ashley Nurse - Cricinfo Category:1988 births Category:Living people Category:West Indies One Day International cricketers Category:West Indies Twenty20 International cricketers Category:Cricketers